Forever Bonded
by WhenFangirlsAttack00
Summary: Kyoya loves Haruhi, Haruhi is engaged to Tamaki, Haruhi is pretending to be engaged to Kyoya, and Tamaki's oblivious.  I will write a new summary when I figure out where this story is going. For now just read and enjoy, It's better then this summary


AN: So how many people are going to kill me when they find out that I have started yet another fanfiction instead of updating my current ones? I know that I'm super behind on the updating but I promise you that I'm working on it. But this fanfiction idea came to me quite a while ago and I've finally been able to put words to the images floating around in my head so yeah. Not sure where this one is going just yet but hopefully I won't procrastinate on it. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Haruhi mumbled her frustration, careful to ensure that only her companion would notice her subtle complaints.

"Just smile and look the part. Trust me; this isn't my idea of a night of romance either."

Haruhi Fujioka wasn't at all thrilled to be surrounded by hundreds of extremely rich associates at an exquisite ball in an extravagant world that she didn't belong in. Truth be told the man who's arm she was holding wasn't all that pleased with the situation either. But she had been told to grin and bear it, so that's exactly what she did.

She smiled politely at every business man and heiress she was introduced to. She allowed them to admire her pale purple satin ball gown and the silk gloves that rose expensively up to her elbows without protest. When they blatantly marveled at her long hair teased and sprayed into elegant curls and twists, she gave her fake yet believable flirty giggle and tried her best to play the cute and innocent damsel in distress role.

But the part that irritated her most was how she had to courteously tolerate the various versions of compliments that were directed in reference to her handsome fiancé beside her. What the providers of those compliments didn't know was that her fiancé was back home thinking that she was out for a night on the town with her friends. But that was a secret that if revealed would come with serious consequences.

After hours of greeting and mingling, she was brought up to the man who was the reason for her false presence at this grand event.

"Father, I believe you have met my fiancé, Haruhi Fujioka."

"I don't believe we have; formally anyhow." The black haired man gently took her hand and tenderly pressed his lips to the soft fabric of her glove. He did it in a manner so professionally and so swiftly that it wasn't hard to figure out that this man had experience in subtlety wooing the ladies. His son had inherited much of the same style.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Mr. Ootori." Haruhi graciously took her hand back and retaliated to the action with a petite smile. Her patience was growing thin, but this was not the time to screw up the night that she had worked so hard to create.

"Kyoya, I never expected you to gain yourself such a beautiful bride."

"Well father, I never expected her to accept my offer. But as we both know, failure simply wasn't an option," Kyoya looked his father dead in the eyes with an almost horrifying amount of convincement. "I just didn't give her a choice."

It was a sight that Haruhi had only seen in tacky drama movies. A father and son, staring each other down, each one long-sufferingly waiting to see who would crack first. All that was missing was the dramatic music.

The fire of the battle had enough fuel to last all night, but it only lasted another few seconds with the son withdrawing first. "Sorry father but I must be going. There is still business to attend to after all."

"Of course son," the man replied. "I will be leaving soon anyhow. I must be getting home. I have to finish tying a few loose ends to a business venture. I shall speak with you at a later date Kyoya."

"Yes father. Goodnight."

"Ah, yes, goodnight sir." Haruhi bowed out of respect and felt her face bust out in an automatic blush realizing her mistake.

Mr. Ootori only nodded his head at this. "Goodnight my dear. I look forward to meeting with you again." Before departing, both father and son exchanged twin glances that could only be described as ice. Then that was it. Yoshiro Ootori was lost in the shuffle of endless faces, and Haruhi was being led off in the opposite direction with Kyoya's firm grasp on her wrist sweeping her away.

The night ended surprisingly quickly after the encounter with the head of the Ootori family. A few more handshakes, a swing of wine, a brief moment on the dance floor, and before Haruhi knew it she was back in her normal clothes sitting in a padded limo seat on the way back to her apartment with an extremely disgruntled Kyoya.

The silence was awkward but she didn't dare break it. Kyoya was about to snap and she defiantly wasn't going to be the one to push him over the edge.

Just after she was done thinking that very thought, Kyoya responded to it as though having read her mind. "You don't have to worry so much. I'm not going to lecture you if you talk."

Haruhi bowed her head in embarrassment."Kyoya, I –"

"I said don't worry about it." He bluntly cut her off. "You know better then most that my father and I never saw eye to eye. Let's just say that things haven't gotten much better over the past few years."

Haruhi remembered back when they both attended Ouran Academy. Kyoya loathed his father then, and it seemed as though his father shared similar feelings towards him. Obviously nothing had changed between them.

"I apologize for putting you through tonight. I know it's difficult to repeatedly lie to Tamaki." A frown had replaced the blank expression that had just a moment ago masked the man's face. "He must be worried by now. It's late after all."

"He'll be fine."

The awkward silence persisted after that statement.

Tamaki and Haruhi had been engaged for almost a year, and still every time it was mentioned around Kyoya, it made them both uncomfortable. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that every time Kyoya had a business function she was taken along as the show dog for the rich and famous.

Neither felt the need to continue on with conversation after the mention of Tamaki, so the last ten minutes were tediously trudged along with only the sound of breathing. But soon enough the limo pulled to a stop and Haruhi was let out in front of her apartment.

Kyoya rolled down his window. "Look…Haruhi," Haruhi spun around to face him. Kyoya knew the words that he craved to say. They were on the tip of his tongue, ready to be said. But instead they were replaced with, "I need you again in two weeks. A very influential corporate head is coming into town and is hosting a dinner. I expect you to be ready at five. I'll have someone bring over your dress when you're home alone. Have a good night Haruhi."

He rolled the window back up and the limo sped off down the road. Haruhi only sighed and turned back around. Go figure…just like Kyoya to ask for more.

Haruhi walked up the stairs to her apartment fiddling with her keys on the way up. She was going to go inside, take a shower, and sleep. That was the plan anyway. When she opened the door she was greeted by two arms clasping together around her body like a vise, dragging her inside.

"Harrruuuhiiii!"

"Tamaki, please let go of me." His grip didn't loosen. "Tamaki – I can't breathe."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Tamaki whispered.

Haruhi glanced at the clock on the wall. Two in the morning. She had told him that she had planned to be home by midnight. She was two hours late. To Tamaki it might as well have been two years. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize how late it was."

Tamaki sighed and dramatically collapsed down on his knees bringing Haruhi with him. "I was so worried. I called everyone and nobody had seen you. And then I was going to call the friends you were with, but I realized that I didn't have any of their phone numbers. So I started to worry and I couldn't sleep. And I don't know. I just-"

"Tamaki," Haruhi pressed her lips against his cutting the king of drama off mid rant. She leaned into him and deepened the kiss. His body molded to hers and his tongue found itself begging for entrance by caressing her lower lip. It was a request that she playfully denied. She pulled away and fell into his arms. "I love you Tamaki. I'm sorry for worrying you."

The blonde gracefully got up off the ground picking his girlfriend up with him. "I love you more Haruhi." Haruhi snuggled up closer to his warm body, cherishing the contact. Holding her close he carried her off to their bedroom laying her on the bed, allowing himself to support his body overtop of hers. Looking up into his eyes she had a sudden flashback.

Dark eyes, black hair, strong chest, all over top of her.

The thought left her mind as fast as it had entered, but it was enough to startle her. She grasped onto Tamaki's shirt out of shock and soon felt warm lips meet hers. A wave of emotion found her pulling her boyfriend's shirt off, following up with him helping her with her own.

Somewhere between desperate moans and pleading whimpers, the two found themselves stripped down next to nothing. The two were wrapped into each other, grasping and kicking. Pulling and searching each other for the mutual yearning. Both waiting, both wanting; pure passion filling the other. It was hard to believe that only an hour ago Haruhi had been in a limo, lying to the very man that she was about to make love to. But she didn't think of that. She was completely focused on the lust flowing through her being, and the need of Tamaki being inside of her.

Who was Kyoya again?

* * *

><p>Kyoya slouched into the Ootori mansion with a dark cloud following close on his trail. His maids rushed around with failing attempts to please him and he ordered them all away and locked himself in his room.<p>

He had missed the perfect opportunity. His chance to finally tell Haruhi the truth. He could have told her exactly how he felt, and he would never again have to hide his emotions because there would be no more secret. But he had missed his chance, and instead forced her into yet another fake date.

He knew that she couldn't pretend to be his fiancé forever. Sooner or later she was going to marry Tamaki, or Tamaki was going to find out about the stunt that the two were pulling off. Both were undesirable to him but if he had to choose he knew that the first would be the easiest on Haruhi. Of course it would also be the hardest on him.

How could he stand there next to Tamaki as his best man at his wedding, when he was in love with the bride? He was sure that somewhere in the unspoken best friend code it was written that you're not allowed to be in love with your best friend's fiancé, but he couldn't help himself. From the day he had first seen Haruhi Fujioka when she walked into the music room, he had known that she was the girl that he wanted to marry. She was the girl that was going to fall in love with him no matter what.

But she had fallen instead for his best friend, and he wouldn't hurt Tamaki, no matter how much he wanted to. He knew that if he did hurt Tamaki it meant crushing Haruhi, and as much as he loathed the idea of her being with the blonde idiot, she was in love with him. He couldn't sabotage them. He wouldn't hurt Haruhi. He just couldn't. He'd loved her for too long.

* * *

><p>AN: And that's it for chapter 1. Please review and tell me whether I should continue with this or not. I kind of want to but at the same time I know that I have other stories I should be working on. Please leave some nice feedback and I hope you enjoyed what might be the first chapter of "Forever Bonded"<p> 


End file.
